


A Quick Fight

by Prompt_Master



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst to Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fighting, M/M, Physcially fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: Keith and Lance duke it out then make up





	A Quick Fight

If there was one thing Lance hated more than crocks it had to be tense silence. He could handle that quiet people had in the mornings and nights, he could handle the lack of noise when winding down from a tough mission, but when it was tense? Lance might as well be a goner. He sat sprawled out upside down on the couch, feeling ready to rip his hair out. Ever since Shiro had vanished things were…not good in terms of atmosphere. 

No one really talked. Everyone focused so intensely on blaming themself, mourning like Shiro was dead or something, or investing all their time into figuring out what happened. And Allura was restless in training, if they can’t form voltron they need to be at top condition. It was a huge mess. 

And Lance, well he found himself mentally dead. He sat through the tense silences everyone had, Hunk being the only source as he mumbled under his breath every now and then. Sometimes he wondered if he could bother Pidge but she completely isolated herself to work on some sort of tracker that uses the black lion to find Shiro. Even Coran was in too bad a mood to talk to, he stood by the princess’s side with a solemn face, only moving to put a comforting hand on her back or shoulder. Each day and week spent like this went closer to putting Lance in a coma. All day he’d be tense and nervous. All he could do is train, eat, and sit. 

You know what? Scratch that. There is something that makes him more upset then tense silence. Keith in tense silence. The damn mullet was pacing back and forth, probably swearing up a storm in his mind and crossing his arms. Something about Keith was really pissing Lance off lately. He was snappy, always in a bad mood, he was always off in the training room. He’d gotten mad at Lance for not “doing anything” but then he goes off and doesn’t talk to anyone for days in a row. Lance was about to speak up, to tell Keith that his pacing was making him sick when the guy suddenly stopped walking and stood tall.

With his fists at his side he grumbled, “I’m going to go train.” 

Typical. Always running away and getting the shit beaten out of him. 

Before Lance knew it he was flipping off the couch and walking towards the training room grumpily. Someone had to stop the simulation before it killed Keith after all. 

Entering the room he could already tell he had the level way too high for him, the gladiator was quick, swift, and threw hard attacks mercilessly. He lazily leaned against the far wall with his hands in his pockets, trying to seem uncaring, but honestly? It was kind of impressive watching him. The way the bot was clearly beating him and yet he still managed to stay standing and determined. The grunts of anger at each failed attack, the sweat rolling down his neck, the eyes that could kill. 

It all had Lance pulling up his hood so he didn’t have to watch. Sparing only the occasional glance. 

Keith saw Lance out of the corner of his eye but didn’t have the time to talk to him. He had to focus all his attention on this fight and training. He swung out his bayard while dodging an attack, hoping to get am opening but the gladiator blocked it then grabbed his arm and flipped him to the ground. Keith felt the air leave him for a second, he only let out a grunt at the sudden fall. 

“Wow. You sure showed him Keith.” 

Keith shot him a quick glare to say “not helping” then jumped up to his feet. He lifted his sword to block an attack by the gladiator’s own weapon. He tried to push against it but a knee came up to hit his stomach before he could even register it. He moved back only to get swung at again. Swing, block, move back, repeat. Soon Keith was backed against the wall. 

“You know Keith you might wanna break this pattern here.”

“No shit!” He ducked before a punch could hit him in the end, shuddering at the crack it made in the wall. No, can’t feel fear. Fear means mistakes and mistakes mean death. Keith dropped and slid out from under the gladiator’s arm. He distanced himself a little, running around to circle it. But before he could execute his plan the gladiator whacked him against the back with its weapon and grabbed him by the ankle. 

“You know I think this is the best you’ve ever faught, and that’s saying alot.” 

“Ahgh! End simulation!” Keith yelled, dangling upside down. The robots lights shut down as Lance let out an obnoxious snicker. He kicked at the hand holding him, which let go and gracefully dropped him to the ground. 

“Keith you’re as nimble as ever” Lance said, but he did some over to help him up. 

Keith didn’t take his hand, instead throwing a harsh glare at him, “what do you want, Lance?” 

Lance sighed, but smirked “nothing, just wanted to watch your ass get handed to you”

“You know what Lance? Fuck you.” Keith grumbled, getting up to his feet, shaky with adrenaline. 

“Well gosh Keith usually you take someone out to dinner first but-” 

“Can’t you take anything seriously? I mean- really?” Keith grabbed a water pouch and angrily stabbed it with the straw 

“You missed the hole.” 

“I can still drink it, that’s all that matters.” 

“You’re seriously killing me here- how dare you disrespect the pouch like this” 

“Lance. Fuck. Off!” Keith was clearly seathing at this point. 

Now Lance knew all too well that it wasn’t a good idea to push Keith’s buttons. The entire time Keith was fighting he silently cursed himself for all his teasing. He knew he was making Keith mad but…anything to have a conversation.

“No can do bugaboo, Shiro would kill me if he came back and found out I let you die” 

Keith went stiff and the hand on the pouch squeezed tight, spilling water down to the floor, “Don’t….don’t say his name.”

“What? Dude why not?” 

“Cause I fucking said so, Lance!” Keith screamed, anger evident from the tense muscles in his neck to the way he squeezed the life out of his water pouch. 

“Geez what’s your problem? Just because Shiro left you to be leader doesn’t mean you get to be a little bitch.”

“Can’t you just listen to me for once in your life?!”

“Well you don’t exactly listen either!”

“Oh and what’s that supposed to mean?!” Keith threw down the water and faced Lannce, pushing a finger to his chest accusingly. 

Lance didn’t stand down, glaring down into those purple eyes, “Don’t play dumb Kogane, how many times have you been told not to put the simulator that hard?!” 

“Oh and you care so much? You sat tjere and laughed!”

“Yeah cause the only way your stubborn ass can learn anything is by getting it beat!” 

“You don’t know anything about me!” 

“You’re never gonna save Shiro if you-!” He was cut off when Keith shoved him harshly, he stumbled back, “Keith what the hell?!” 

Keith didn’t back down, walking towards him again and closing the little space they had between each other. Lance could feel his breath coming out through clenched teeth. Lowly he growled, “I said don’t say his name.”

Lance stood there watching the anger pool up and explode in Keith’s eyes, that dark purple would be hard to forget after this. But Lance wasn’t stupid, it was more than just anger. It was so much more complicated than that. He liked to think that he understood what it really was, but he feared he only scratched the surface. Right now Keith, second best at isolating himself on the team, Keith who hadn’t spoken to him in about three days was here, yelling and expression vibrant emotions. It was the closest Lance had seem him to actually letting something out for once. So he pushed the last button. 

“Shiro.” 

Maybe he underestimated just how emotional Keith was, cause the next thing he knew there was a fist knocking against his nose. Lance stumbled back and held his face after the impact, hissing. Keith could throw a punch. Keith panted, body tense and fists by his side. Lance moved his hand away to show blood sticking to his skin, “cabron….” 

“Why do you always have to be such an asshole!? You can’t take a hint that I wanna be alone?!” 

Lance picked up Keith by jacket harshly, slightly shaking him, “because dumbass! I’m actually looking out for you!” 

“No you’re not!” Keith shoved Lance to the floor “You’re only trying to be Shiro because he’s fucking dead!” 

“Yeah well at least I’m not disappointing him everyday he’s not here!” He yanked on Keith’s hair which made him fall on top of him, Keith glared and threw another punch at Lance. 

The two of them didn’t stop there. Throwing each other around with punches, bites, swears, and insults. 

“I’m gonna fucking kill you!” 

“I’d like to see you try, bitch!” 

They only calmed down when neither of them had the energy to keep on fighting. Lance looked up as he was pinned under Keith again who was hitting his chest repeatedly, each punch weaker than the last. 

“It’s not fucking fair!” 

“…I know”

“Why did he have to leave! I just got him back!” 

“I know…” 

“I’m not fucking ready to be leader, I’m gonna doom us all.” 

Keith was no longer punching, he just sat on top of Lance, looking down at the steady dripping of his nose. He ignored the pain in his own split lip as tears began to flow out of his eyes. His voice sounded broken. He saw the look of pity in the others eyes, and he both hated it and needed it.

“Keith…” Lance grunted as he pushed himself up on his elbow, their foreheads almost touched, “…you might not be ready but I don’t think you’ll doom us all..” 

Keith let out a shuddering sigh, “I don’t know what to do…” 

Lance nodded, “I know.” He lifted up a thumb to wipe away a tear from Keith’s face. “But I do. Well, an idea at least.”

“What?”

“Why do this alone? I know that…that he wanted you to be leader but…let’s…you know, work together”

Keith’s eyes showed a clear shock, his shoulders going slack “What like….like a team?” 

“…yeah. Like a team.” 

When Keith smiled back at him he knew that maybe beating the shit out of eachother wasn’t such a bad thing after all. Keith climbed off of him and offered a hand that Lance took. 

“Sorry about your nose…is it broken?” 

“Nah, but sorry about your eye man. That’s a nasty shiner” 

“You’re uh…a good fighter” 

Lance laughed, and tossed an arm over his shoulder “Yeah I know, now let’s fix you up”


End file.
